1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system for paging, locating and/or communicating with an object, and, more particularly, to such a communication system used with people.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems including a hand-held transmitter and a remote receiver unit are used with animals to train or control the behavior of the animal. For example, a dog training system may include a hand-held transmitter which sends a wireless encoded signal to a remote receiver mounted to a strap which is worn around the neck of the dog. The hand-held transmitter may include multiple buttons, and depending upon which button is depressed by a user, an electrical stimulation with a corresponding amplitude and/or frequency is applied to the skin of the animal.
It is also known to use a tracking system including a hand-held receiver (or transceiver) and a remote unit in the form of a strap mounted transmitter. The remote unit transmits a wireless signal to the hand-held receiver and based on GPS or other known techniques, a location of the remote unit can be established. Tracking systems may also be used for other applications, such as the tracking of Alzheimer's patients, prisoners on minimum detention, etc.
Parents typically desire to know the location of their children at any given time. However, it may also be desirable to provide children with a sense of independence by allowing them to wander away from the direct supervision of the parents. Moreover, it is possible in a crowded environment that a child may simply become separated from the parents. Further, it may be desirable to allow the child to play at a location remote from the parents, while at the same time tracking or communicating with the child.
What is needed in the art is a wireless communication system which allows a child to be tracked, paged or otherwise communicated with, while at the same time having improved security features not allowing the remote receiver unit to be removed or tampered with.